A day at the beach
by KilluaXgon
Summary: Gon and his gang go to the beach one day and get stuck in a cave during high-tide. Shounen-ai. Im sorry this is my first fanfic EVER so please don't hate me!


It was a late rainy day; it was really coming down. Gon was running as fast as he could, trying to get to dry shelter. He finally got to the house when Killua came out from the shower and saw Gon soaking wet and wondered why he was just standing there. Killua asked "Gon why are you soaking wet?! Get dry before you catch a cold!!" Gon smiled happily and said "Ok, Killua." Gon went to get dry clothes, and Killua followed telling him to take off the wet ones first. "What? But I can just wait and get dry ones first! " "Too bad said Killua, just take them off already, jeez… "Gon finally agreed and took them off and gave the wet clothes to Killua. " There, happy now?" asked Gon, "Yup", replied Killua.

Gon got his dry clothes and headed for the bath when Killua asked, "Hey Gon, want me to wash your back for you?" Gon looked surprised because this is the first time Killua ever asked to do this. And of course, Gon just couldn't refuse this offer. "Hey Gon, so what will we do tomorrow?" Killua asked. "Dunno, but we can always go to town and see what they got." replied Gon. "Well yea, but there's nothing good to do for fun in a crowded place..." Killua said to Gon with a sad face. "Well let's see, hmmmm. Gon thought for a moment when Kurapica and Leorio came to mind. "We can always hang out with Kurapica and Leorio and go see a movie or something. Oh! I know!! Let's go to the ocean!!" Gon said with a happy face and Killua had an excited face and yelled "HORRAY!!!!" Gon laughed and splashed Gon with the soapy water. The cute little bubble bath has just turned into a splash for all tub party!

The next morning Kurapica and Leorio came to meet Gon and Killua at the station to go to the beach. "You guys get everything?" asked Gon. "Yes, I believe so" said Kurapica. What about you Leorio? Leorio replied "All I need is shorts, sunscreen, board, and a pair of glasses to look good for the ladies!" Everyone sighed. Well we all better get going Gon said. Gon, Killua, Kurapica and Leorio headed towards the beach when they spotted an ice cream stand. Gon asked everyone if they wanted ice cream before going to the hot place. "Sure, but we have to make it quick since it's really hot out here and we are going to the beach. The boys finish their snack and head towards the beach. Gon rushes ahead to hurry up and get into the nice cool water, Killua followed and so did the rest of the crew.

They picked a spot on the beach to rest on and Killua asked Gon if he wanted to try out his board. "Yeah! Let's go! Gon grabbed Killua's arm and pulled him into the ocean. Show me how you do this! Gon said to Killua who was trying to stay up above the water when a big wave came unexpectedly. Gon got on the board and fell off the first time. "This is pretty hard to stay on actually." "Well yeah, you have to get used to it." The sun was setting and the boys weren't paying attention. The tide was coming in but they were further out and they didn't know it. "Gon look how far we are from the shore!" Gon looks behind him and is amazed about how far they were from the shore. They had just remembered that the tide has came in and thought about the sharks. "Uh-oh thought Gon "we had better get back before Leorio and Kurapica leave us behind again. It started to storm; Killua and Gon tried to swim as fast as they could but got caught up in the current. "Ugh "the boys were getting sucked in by the ocean until they finally got their grip on a big rock. " Hey, Gon, look!" there is a cave there! We can wait in there until the storm ends. "Ok let's go Killua. Gon and Killua went inside the cave to wait for the storm to pass by.

Man, it's really cold in here don't you think so Killua? "Yeah, I think so too." "Can I sit next to you to get warmed up?" asked Gon with a flushed face. "Yeah, sure, why not?" Gon sat next to Killua and tried to get warm. Gon looked at Killua with a red face. "Gon, do you have a fever?!" Killua checked his forehead and realized he didn't have a fever. "Um… no I don't have a fever…" Gon leaned closer to Killua making Killua back up a little. "Hey what are you doing?" Killua said with a blushing face. All of a sudden, Killua felt Gon's lips on his own. He was very surprised because he didn't know what this meant. Killua knew that inside his heart he was always fond of Gon but he was never sure if Gon felt the same way.

A few moments pass by and all Killua hears is the waves in the background and an "I love you, Killua." The boy blushed and felt really happy.

The two glanced at each other, not knowing what to say. The truth of the matter was that they both felt the same towards each other. In a moment their bodies moved on their own. As the waves crashed against the cave walls, Killua found himself on top of Gon. Killua passionately kissed Gon and then a moment passed by. Killua's own tongue had reached its way into Gon's mouth. The boy pushed back with his own tongue and then stopped to take a breath. "Haa… that felt nice…" Yea it did." Killua responded.

The boys catch their breath and take a break. The guys were really worn out; they both lay on each other and fell asleep. When they woke up, they found Kurapica and Leorio staring out them like they were both thinking "Unbelievable." Gon and Killua got up and paid no mind to the other boys who were staring at them. They both were wondering what had happened when they were gone. Gon and Killua looked at each other, embarrassed, they told Kurapica and Leorio what had happened with a flushed face. Everyone walks back to the beach and takes one last swim. It is high tide still and the boys are thinking about just going in once to cool off and go getting something to eat. "I want steak for dinner!!!" Gon shouted. "Awww, but I want sea food" Killua said with a sad face since he likes sea food so much. Kurapica told the boys that they can have both if they wanted to. "Yay!!" the boys both shouted with unison. Everyone finished eating, Gon and Killua both went up to the room to train their nen, when all of sudden Gon trips over the bed onto Killua after hitting his head on the wall beside him.

"You ok?" asked Killua, "yeah, but now my head hurts. Killua grabbed Gon's head and rubbed it. "There feel better now?" "A little bit." A few moments pass by and Killua looked down at Gon and told him "hey Gon? "Hmm?" "I really do love you." Gon smiled "Me too." The boys wanted more of what they had a few hours ago. "You sure this is ok, Gon?" "It's fine, let's just not overdo it ok?" "Ok."

A few minutes pass by, the boys that were kissing passionately when Leorio came in wanting to know where the phone was. "Uhhhhh…" Killua and Gon looked away out of shame of being caught. Leorio grabbed the phone and told the boys to carry on if they wish with a smirk. Leorio and Kurapica already knew of the relationship and had nothing against it. Gon and Killua lay on the bed still, thinking of what they should do. "Well, that made me sleepy." (Yawns) "Yeah, it sure did. Killua and Gon fell asleep and spent the whole day resting together.

It was soon time to go back and search for Gon's father again. "Hey Gon?" "Hm?" "We are going to stay together no matter what right? "Yes, always!" "YES!!!" Gon grabs Killua and hugs him tightly. "I'll never let you go I hope you know that." "Heh I know that you moron.

I'm sorry this sucked. This was the first thing I have ever written like this in my life so I'm sorry if its really bad


End file.
